


Matchmaker Extraordinaires

by emdm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (I hope), Bunker Fic, Humour, M/M, charlie sam and kevin play matchmaker, even crowley gets in on the fun, i guess, i held back on the angst :), kind of christmas-y, probably fluff at some point, the entire bunker clique is there, wooooooooooooooot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emdm/pseuds/emdm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie visits the bunker for Christmas, she decides that Cas and Dean have some unrequited feelings for each other. Sam and Kevin agree. Together, they try to find a way to make those idiots realize they're in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all so this is my first Supernatural fic. Please review, or you can tell me how you liked it on tumblr. (mine is shaggingbenedict). Thanks babes uwu.

    When Dean stepped into Cas' room, the first thing he saw was the bed. It was in the exact centre of the room; a double bed, memory foam like Dean's, and the frame was made of wood. The bedding was plain white; no patterns or funky stitching or any colour. Just white. The entire room was the same; all colourless, sort of mediocre. There was only one thing that made the room worth being in, and that was the ex-angel that normally occupied it.

    To Dean's luck, however, the angel in question was asleep. The only thing that gave away Castiel's presence was little jet black tufts of hair sticking up above the duvet, and a peek of bumble bee patterned boxer shorts. (Those had been a gift from Sam; they were a joke, but Cas loved them. He would probably live in them if Dean didn't practically force him to put them into the hamper on laundry day.)  

    "Cas. get up. It's already noon," Dean said. All Cas did in response was groan and shift his body to the side, which caused the blankets enveloping him to reveal his sleeping face. It was marked with imprints from the blankets, and you could see a shadow of stubble on him.

    “Cas. Seriously. Charlie will be here in an hour,” Dean said while shoving Castiel’s arm to get him moving.

    Cas groaned. He slowly sat up on his elbows, and opened his eyes. They were squinted from adjusting to the light, and Dean couldn’t help but fondly remember the confused squinty-eyed looks Cas always gave him.

    “Hello, Dean,” Cas croaked. His voice was groggy from sleep.

    “Morning, Cas,” Dean replied, “Get up. Sam made one of his freaky health shakes for breakfast, but I can make you bacon.”

    “Thank you. I’m not sure if I like spinach all too much,” Cas said, chuckling.

    “Yeah, really. Sam can call it an acquired taste as much as he wants, but it doesn’t change the fact that it tastes like soap.”

    About thirty minutes later, after Cas had showered and made himself presentable, all the members currently occupying the bunker (excluding Crowley, for more reasons than one,) were seated at the massive tables on the main floor, patiently waiting for Charlie to arrive.

    Once a knock was heard at the door, Sam was the first one to go and answer it.

    "Sup, bitches," Charlie said grinning.

    Sam pulled her into a hug.

    "Holy shit, did you get taller? Last time I checked you were only Sasquatch, not the Empire State Building," Charlie exclaimed while laughing.

    "Nah, he didn’t," Dean chimed in, "Sam is past his growing stage. He's getting pretty old, you see. I wouldn't be surprised if he starts shrinking soon."

    "Dean, I'm younger than you."

    "Shut up, Sammy," Dean said while pulling Charlie into a hug.

    "Oh, how I have missed your guys' persistent and never ending bickering," Charlie sarcastically commented. She looked over Dean's shoulder and saw two figures lingering in the doorway. "Oh, hi," she said looking at Kevin. "I'm Charlie."

    "Nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand.

    "And you must be Cas," she said. The look her and Sam shared could only be explained as extremely suspicious, in Dean's words.

    "Yes, hello. I've heard a lot about you," Cas said. When Charlie held out her hand for him to shake, he awkwardly slapped it.

    "That was for a handshake, Cas. Not a high five," Dean said smiling.

    "Oh, I apologize," Cas directed toward Charlie.

    Her and Sam shared yet another suspicious look before Charlie said "oh, no, it's okay. High fives as a greeting, I dig it."

    "Digging? The ground outside is frozen," Castiel said squinting his blue eyes.

    “It’s an expression,” Dean managed to say between laughs. Then he put his hand on Cas’ shoulder and said, “never change.”

    Dean noticed Sam and Charlie shared that fucking look, again, but this time Kevin joined in on the smirking.

    The main reason Charlie came over was because it was Christmas, and Christmas was for family. She had a lot of ideas on how to decorate the bunker; christmas lights everywhere, a tree, red ribbons and wreaths. She had brought all the stuff in a big bin that was in her car, and Dean went to help her carry it in.

    “So, Cas,” she said to Dean while they were walking to her car. “He’s a cool guy, huh?”

    “Yeah, he is,” Dean said looking at his feet.

    “Kinda...attractive, don’t you think,” she said nonchalantly. Sam and Kevin had already told her what she needed to say to Dean.

    “Wha...you think he’s hot?,” Dean exclaimed. His face turned red, and anyone would think that the way his hands were tightening he was _jealous_. “You’re gay, aren’t you?”

    “Yeah, I am,” she muttered under her breath, “and it sounds like you are too.”

    “Sorry, what?,” Dean said looking at her confused.

    “Nothing,” Charlie laughed to herself. “Absolutely nothing.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviewing and stuff, that was pretty damn cool and stuff.   
> (Also thanks to Emily for giving me the word tallywag to use in this chapter.) :)

    Once Charlie was done with it, the bunker looked amazing. All the railings on the top floor were covered in colourful christmas lights, there was a wreath on every door and the entire place somehow smelled like pine needles, peppermint and eggnog.

    There was only one thing left to do, and that was decorate the tree. It was already placed in a corner by the big tables, so it was Sam and Kevin's job to go check storage and see if the Men of Letters had left any decorations behind.

    The first thing Kevin said when he walked out of earshot of the others was, "they totally wanna make out."

    "Yeah, I know," Sam exclaimed. "And it's killing me. I have literally walked in on Dean having sex, and I would rather watch that than have to watch him and Cas tiptoe around the fact that they are completely in love and-"

    "Hey, Moose!," they heard a deep voice call. "Come in here and bring your pet."

    Of course. They had walked past the dungeon on their way to storage, and Crowley probably heard their entire conversation. “What do you want,” Sam called out while opening the doors and rolling his eyes.

    “Well, good to see you too, sweet cheeks,” Crowley said quirking an eyebrow. “I couldn’t help but...overhear your conversation. You think angel face and the friendly neighbourhood pedophile are in love, well, I agree.”

    “Sorry,” Kevin interjected, “which one is the friendly neighbourhood pedophile?”

    Crowley ignored him. “‘I have a proposition for you. I help you get them together, and you release me. I promise I won’t do anything _too_ evil, but I can’t promise I won’t sin, if you know what I mean,” he said with a devilish grin. “You can join me in the sinning if you wish, Moose. I’ll even let you bring your small friend along.”

    “We aren’t interested in your help,” Sam continued with a disgusted look on his face, “nor do we want to join in on any of your...demonic sexual fantasies.”

    “Always the party pooper,” he raspily called out. “And you haven’t even heard how I can help you.”

    Kevin and Sam stood in silence, so Crowley took that as an invitation to continue.

   “I know a spell. It isn’t a love potion, per se, but more of an-”

    “Absolutely not. Witchcraft won’t be involved. End of story,” announced Sam.

    “Fine. If you won’t let me help with magic, at least let me help the...old fashioned way, eh? What you boys need to do,” he suggested with a sly smile, “is play a little game of matchmaker.”

    “What’s in it for you, anyway,” Kevin insisted. “I hope you know Dean and Castiel getting together won’t make us let you out of here.”

    “Perhaps not, but I can hear all the conversations that go on in the main floor clear as day,” he said, getting louder as he spoke. “If I have to listen to those absolute _imbeciles_ mindlessly flirt without making out one more damn time, I may just tear off these chains and hang myself with them,” Crowley shouted.

    “Wow, I never thought the King of Hell would have such a hankering towards matchmaking,” Sam retorted.

    Crowley gritted his teeth. “So,” he said sharply. “What do you think.”

    “I have to admit,” Sam commented. “You could be of some use.”

    About ten minutes later, once they had gotten their plan figured out, Kevin and Sam arrived back upstairs with a plastic box full to the rim with Christmas ornaments.

    “Holy shit,” Dean exclaimed when they walked upstairs, “what took you so long?”

    “Yeah, you missed some stuff. Cas learned how to make hot chocolate,” Charlie said grinning, “didn’t you, Cas?”

    “Yes. Dean taught me.”

    Dean saw Kevin, Charlie and Sam give each other that fucking smirk again. “Okay, what the hell is up with you three? You guys keep smirking like you know something I don’t.”

    They all ignored him.

    “Charlie, we need to talk to you,” Kevin said softly enough so neither Dean nor Cas would be able to hear.

     Once they were in the kitchen out of earshot, Charlie asked what they had been doing downstairs.

    “Well, we talked to Crowley. And he thinks he can help us,” Sam whispered.

    “Yeah, I hate that sick bastard, but he could be of use to us. We made a plan together, and it could actually work,” chimed in Kevin.

    The plan was simple. Crowley was going to listen to all of Cas and Dean’s conversations, because he could pretty much hear everything they said in the dungeon. Sam, Charlie and Kevin were going to pop down there every once and a while and he would tell them everything he had heard in the past few days. Then, they could use this information to find ways to put them into the most romantic situations possible, in hopes of them suddenly cracking and just ‘ _doing the tallywag samba_ ,’  in Crowley’s exact words.

    “Oh,” Sam said, “and he told us Cas was talking about how he really wants to try bowling. I say we start there.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you thank you for everyone who commented, kudos'd and bookmarked this. I honestly never expected so many of you. This one is a bit shorter than I would have liked, but I wanted to update so you don't have to wait. Hope you like it!

    They were all seated in the impala; Dean driving, (obviously), Sam in the passenger, Cas, Charlie and Kevin in the backseat. It was a little squishy, sure, but they were on their way to a bowling alley, so it was worth it.

    “So. Cas,” Dean said looking in the rearview mirror. “Excited to try bowling?”

    “Yes, but I’m not sure I’ll be good at it. Since you are so good at bowling I might need your help,” Cas replied.

    “Who said I’m good at bowling?” Dean asked.

    “Oh, I just assumed. I’ve observed you for many years, Dean, and I’ve noticed you’re good at most things you try.”

    When she heard that comment, Charlie squealed and covered her mouth.

    Dean turned around, startled. “What the fuck was that? Charlie, I swear to god if you’re ‘ _fangirling_ ’ over that Emma Watson chick again I’ll-”

    “Yes, yes, sorry. She just looks really cute with short hair,” Charlie said to cover up the fact that it wasn’t Emma Watson she was dying over, it was Dean and Cas. Could she have real life otps? Of course she could.

    “Dean, she is super hot though,” Kevin interjected.

    “I don’t actually care, why does it even matter?” Dean replied.

    “Dean is right. You guys sound very thirsty,” Cas casually added in, as if it was nothing.

    Dean stopped the car in the middle of the road, turned around and just stared at Cas. He was smiling, as if he was about to start laughing. Everyone else was looking at Cas too, amazed.

    “Wh...what did you say, Cas?” Sam asked with his eyebrows raised, also about to laugh.

    “I said they sound very thirsty. Is that not the correct term to use when referring to someone who wants another person sexually?” He asked confused.

     They all stared at him in complete shock.

     “Where did you learn that word, dude,” Kevin asked.

    “It was a very strange tv show,” Cas replied. “Why is it so shocking?”

    “You don’t just...you shouldn’t...you know what? No. Nevermind. Let’s just go,” Dean said between laughs.

     They started driving again, but everyone in the car would occasionally giggle to themselves or have to stifle a laugh. Cas just looked super confused the rest of the ride there.

     Once they got their shoes on and paid for a lane, they set up their names. Dean was batman, Kevin was Kevin Solo, Charlie picked Spock, Cas was Catwoman (Charlie picked this name for him. She thought it was absolutely hilarious, and Dean tried to ignore what she had done.), and Sam just picked Sam.

    “You’re boring,” Dean had said when he chose his real name.

    “And you’re still not Batman,” Sam retorted with a bitchface.

    Dean grumbled to himself and went to grab a bowling ball. He picked it up and rolled, and knocked all the pins down. “How you like that, bitch?” He said to Sam with a smirk .

    Sam shook his head in amusement. “That was only one turn, you have plenty more time to mess up. Don’t get cocky now, jerk.”

    After everyone else had gone but Cas, Dean was the only one that had actually gotten a strike.

    Cas picked up a red bowling ball and eyed it with fear. “I...I don’t know what to do with this,” he said confused.

    “Put your fingers into those three holes,” Dean said looking at him.

    Cas tried to stuff all five of his fingers into the three holes, and looked extremely concerned when they didn’t fit.

    “No...let me help you,” Dean laughed while standing up. He walked over to Cas and tried to explain to him what to do, but he just didn’t understand.

    “Okay, here,” he murmured. He grabbed Cas’ hands, and placed them where they needed to be on the bowling ball. “There, now hold it up with your fingers and roll.”

    Dean’s hands were still holding Cas’ in place when he looked up. They looked at each other and smiled, and Cas felt a blush creep up his cheeks and he suddenly felt hot. Dean felt himself blushing, and quickly looked away to stop it from happening more.

    Charlie looked between them and whispered to Sam and Kevin. “Holy fuck,” she managed to say between breaths, “they are so in love I think I’m going to die.”

    When Cas rolled, his ball went straight into the gutter. He turned around grinning from ear to ear. “I did it!”

    Everyone smiled at Cas, because he was so proud of himself. Poor guy.

    When the game was over, they looked at the scoreboard and heard the announcer give their scores over the intercom.

    “In lane #2, we have Batman in first and..Catwoman in last,” she said. When she walked over to them, she looked at Cas and Dean and said, “you guys are a really cute couple. How long have you been together?”

    Dean turned bright red and stuttered, when Cas answered. “For almost five years,” he replied and smiled.

    “Well, I heard gay marriage will legal in most of the states soon, so that’s good, right?” She smiled back.

    At that comment, Cas’ smile dropped and he looked shocked. He turned almost as red as Dean, and stuttered for something to say.

    Kevin, Charlie, and Sam who had been watching the whole thing, smirked at each other.

    Dean saw. He was going to murder them if they didn’t fucking stop doing that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, you guys are kudos'ing like mad. Thank you! It's a short one, but you can expect another (hopefully longer) update on the weekend. Again, thank you guys so much for being so kind. I love you with all my heart. *virtual hug*.

    A few days later, anticipation for Christmas was building for Cas. Sam and Dean were pretty chill about the subject; honestly, neither of them could remember the last time their Christmas was cheerful and festive. But, that would be in the past, because having basically everyone they love (that was alive, at least,) with them in the same house made it better.

    Charlie and Cas were sitting by the tree, watching Home Alone. Well, Cas was at least, because Charlie was sure she had seen it at least five times.

    “So, what do you want for Christmas?” she asked.

    Cas had been contemplating the subject of gifts for a while. Not about what he wanted, but more about what he was going to get everyone else.

    “I...I don’t know,” he replied knitting his eyebrows together.

    “Well, you have to want something. What’s the first thing that comes to mind?” Charlie asked.

    Cas didn’t even hesitate; it happened on impulse. “Dean.”

    When Charlie fully registered what he had just said, she couldn’t stop herself from grinning. Looking at Cas, she could see that he was obviously regretting what he had just said. His face was red as a tomato, and he kept opening his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words.

    With a wink, she said, “I think that can be arranged.”

    A few minutes later ,she ran into the kitchen and called Sam and Kevin. When they got there, the three of them ran into the dungeon to talk to Crowley.

    “Cas said he wants Dean for Christmas,” Charlie announced, breathing heavily.

    Crowley, Sam and Kevin’s faces lit up.

    “Hah! That’ll be easy, I can feel the sexual tension from here,” Crowley commented. “And also, if anyone cares, I’ve made a Christmas list.” He slipped a piece of paper to Sam.

    Sam cleared his throat. “Crowley’s Christmas List,” he began reading. “More crayons; a collection of knives; porn, preferably involving nuns; a years supply of whiskey; a sex swing.”

    When he read out the last one, he rolled his eyes and grimaced. “Where would you even put the sex swing? And more importantly, who would go in it?”

    “I was thinking I would put it in that corner over there,” he said pointing. “And I thought you would like hopping in it, Moose. Take it for a spin.” He finished talking with a wink.

    Kevin looked like he was going to vomit, so Charlie hurriedly changed the subject.

    “Anyway, as I was saying. It might not be as easy as I would like it to be, but Dean needs to realize his feelings. Now that Cas has admitted it, we’re one step closer to the final result. Or make out mania, as I like to call it.”

    Sam thought about how they could possibly get Dean to admit it. “It definitely won’t be easy. I mean, he’s so emotionally constipated. He has trouble saying he loves me and _I’m his brother_.”

    Kevin agreed. “I wish emotional constipation had a cure. Like prune juice. For the heart.”

    Crowley interrupted the conversation. “It’s called witchcraft, you doorknobs. I could make him admit it with only a few animal bones and the blood of-”

    “We already told you,” Sam said. “We aren’t using magic. That’s final.”

    “Just offering my help. But if you must know, I heard Dean stumbling around drunk the other night when you were all outside. Talking to himself. He spills secrets like nobodies business when he’s hammered, I can tell you that much. I say you get him tipsy; not enough to make him an angsty bastard, but enough to make him loosen his tongue. You can all sit around, have a jolly good time, and he’ll spill it. Right in front of that angel of his.”

    Charlie’s eyes widened, and she smiled a bit. “That’s actually...a really good idea. And it’s so easy.”

    “So,” Sam asked, “which one of us is going to the liquor store?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say I would have an update by last Sunday? Yes. Did I deliver on that? No. Sorry about that! In my head, I was like, "oh, yeah, writing Dean Winchester drunk? So easy!". Spoiler alert: it isn't easy. Anyway, here you go! I hope you like this chapter. I will probably finish the fic within another chapter, or possibly two.

    Years of being a borderline alcoholic had made Dean pretty immune to the effects of alcohol. It took quite a bit for him to even begin to get tipsy. Sure, having bottles upon bottles of beer made him feel a little something, but it would take more than that to get him drunk.

    Thankfully, Sam knew Dean well. The times his brother had been drunk around him were countless, and he knew just how much of what to give him to make him talk.

    Tequila was perfect for the task; that’s when Dean started getting really happy. Laughing at everyone and everything, grinning like a fool, giving high fives like it was his profession, and of course, speaking his thoughts like a fool. Whiskey was out of the question; it made him angsty. And moonshine- oh god. Sam had seen Dean drunk on moonshine before, and he never wanted to live that experience again. So that was definitely out of the question.

    Kevin figured he just needed a lot of vodka to get him talking, but Sam what too much of that would do.

    “No,” Sam said. “Last time he had too much he left and I found him at a stripclub. He literally paid a girl a hundred dollars to get off the pole and let him dance.”

    “That’s an image I really didn’t need,” Kevin said, grimacing.

    “Yeah, well, you didn’t actually have to see it.”

    Their conversation was interrupted by Charlie squealing from across the room and waving at them to come over.

    She was standing behind a corner, pointing at Dean and Cas sitting at a table. Dean was waving his hands around animatedly, talking about something.

    “Oh my god, guys. Listen to him,” she whispered excitedly.

    “And man, your fucking eyes, are you kidding me? They’re fucking ridiculous. Like, they can’t just do that, man. That color of blue isn’t fucking normal, even if you are a goddamn angel,” he said, taking a drink.

    Castiel looked confused, but in a good way. His face was turning red, and he was shyly grinning.

    “Dude,” Dean began to speak again. “I mean, you are actually so cute. I don’t get it, because boys can’t be cute but somehow you are and it scares the everloving shit out of me. And, like, man, you’re the nicest fucking person. You care about everyone so much, and you constantly take the blame for any mistake. You’re so goddamn brave too. I don’t understand how you can be so fucking amazing and still stick around me.” At this point, Dean was leaning really, really far forward on the table.

    Sam opened his mouth in shock. He expected Dean to like Cas, sure, but the way he was talking...it made him sound like he loved him.

    Castiel was still. Dean was _really, really_ close to his face and it was making his hands shake. He could feel his face heating up, and the corner of his mouth threatened to twitch upwards.

    Without even hesitating, Dean quickly leaned forward and closed the last inch between them, kissing Cas. It only lasted for about three seconds; that was how long it took for Dean’s intoxicated mind to register what he was doing. He opened his mouth to say something, before he sat back down in his seat, and looked down, blushing.

    Cas looked like Christmas had come early. His eyes were lit up, his grin went from ear to ear. When he made eye contact with Dean, they both blushed and looked down.

    Sam, Charlie, and Kevin witnessed the whole thing. They hardly even had time to freak out before they left the corner they were peeking from, to make sure Cas and Dean wouldn’t see them watching.

    The next morning, Dean woke up in his bed with a headache. Hangover? Wow. Honestly, at this point, he thought he had grown immune to them. He got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen, wanting to get a bowl of cereal.

    When he got there, he saw Cas sitting at the table, chewing on a piece of toast.

    When he heard him walk into the room, Cas looked up, then smiled. ‘“Hello Dean.”

    “Morning, Cas,” Dean replied, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard. He felt like he needed to remember something important, but couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

    And then it hit him. The metal bowl he was holding fell to the ground, making an irritating clanging sound.

    Cas looked up, raising an eyebrow. “Are you okay?”

    “Yeah, I’m alright,” Dean said, looking at him. “I just...remembered what happened...last night.”

    Cas felt a blush creep up his neck and onto his face. Before he could say anything, Dean spoke again.

    “Don’t worry,” he hurriedly interjected, “I don’t regret it or anything. It was good. I’m glad I did it.” He looked at Cas, gave him a shy smile, and started blushing as well.

    Cas stood up, swallowing his last bit of toast, and walked to where Dean was standing. Without giving it a second thought, he pushed him up against the counter, grabbed his face, and kissed him, hard, on the lips.

    Dean responded by gripping onto Cas’ messy, jet black hair. After Cas pulled, away, he let his hands drop.

    “Holy shit,” Dean said. “You’re supposed to be new at human thing; why the fuck are you so good at kissing.”

    Cas smiled, and replied, “I learnt it from the pizza man.”

    Dean grinned and kissed him again, flipping their position so Cas was the one being pushed against the counter.

     It didn’t take long before their innocent kissing turned into a full-blown make out. One of Dean’s hands went to Cas’ hips, and the other was tangled in his hair.

    Somehow Cas naturally just knew what to do. He bit onto Dean’s bottom lip and pulled, which drew a moan from the back of his throat.

    Soon after, hands just started roaming everywhere they could reach, and the sounds they made were loud enough to make Crowley, who could still hear everything, desperately try to block the noise out by loudly singing Christmas carols.

    “Tis the motherfucking season,” he grumbled to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you guys, this is the last chapter. I tried to make it as long as possible. Thank you for all of you who commented and kudos'd on this story, I love you with all my heart. Oh yeah, and have a VERY happy new year. <3

    That evening, Sam, Charlie and Kevin went to visit Crowley to see if he had any updates.

    When they walked into the dungeon, Crowley had a look of excitement on his face.

    “Well...I got good news and bad news,” he said grinning.

    “Well? What is it?” Charlie quickly asked.

    “I heard them making out,” Crowley said. The way it came out of his mouth made it sound like he was holding his breath. “It was so weird. There was moaning and clanging and laughing and I heard things being knocked over.”

    Sam’s eyes widened, and he asked, “hey, that’s awesome, yeah? I mean, a little gross to picture, but...it’s awesome!”

    “But what about the bad news?” Kevin asked.

    Crowley smirked before replying. “Well, I think they did some...more intense stuff on the kitchen counter.”

    “You mean like...they had sex?” Charlie questioned, alarmed.

    “No, no,” Sam said shaking his head. “They wouldn’t do that. Well, I mean, they would, but not on the kitchen counter, I don’t think.”

   “The moose is right for once, they didn’t shag,” Crowley said. “It sounded like Dean was being pretty generous with his mouth, though.”

    “Oh god,” Kevin exclaimed, grimacing. “That’s even worse. I made my _dinner_ on that counter!”

    Charlie looked ecstatic. “This is great! Do you guys realize how awesome this is? Sure, it’s a little weird that Kevin might’ve accidentally ingested angel semen on his sandwich, but now they aren’t denying their love. Our plan worked!”

    Kevin’s face drained of all color at the mention of angel semen, but he still looked pleased their plan succeeded.

    “Uh...thanks, Crowley. You were actually a pretty big help,” Sam said. “I even brought you some things from your Christmas list.”

    Crowley’s eyes lit up. “Is it a sex swing?”

    “Uh, no. That’s never gonna happen. But, I did bring you some more crayons, paired with a coloring book. As well as this porn magazine, which I felt disgusting buying, but I figured you’d like it,” Sam replied.

    Crowley accepted it. “I mean, it might be a little hard to have fun with the magazine with my hands tied up. Wanna untie me?”

    “Not a chance,” Sam said, “you may have helped us a lot, but you’re still the fucking ex-king of hell, and a major douche wad. You’re just gonna have to figure out the rest by yourself.”

    “Or you could always help me.”

    “Crowley, **no**.”

    When they got back upstairs, there was chinese food on the table.

    “You got take out? Thank _god_ ,” Kevin said, with a sigh of relief.

    “What? Do you hate my cooking or something?” Dean asked.

    “No, no,” Charlie said. “We’re just really glad you didn’t use the kitchen. Well, I mean, you used it, but not for food, am I right?” She wiggled her eyebrows and elbowed Dean in the arm.

    Cas, who had been listening in on the conversation, turned bright red.

    Dean froze. “I...I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

    Dinner was weird.

    Cas and Dean were sitting across from each other, occasionally making eye contact and blushing, or making flirty comments. (“Dean, don’t eat your food like that.” “Why not? You liked it before.”)

    With every bit of contact Dean and Cas made, the other three could feel themselves getting more out of place.

    Kevin ate his food as quickly as he could, and left to say he was going to bed.

    Dean had already finished his food, and was having a conversation with Cas.

    Sam and Charlie were desperately trying to distance themselves from the two. They were flirting so much, even Charlie, who was their number one ‘shipper’, as she put it, was getting freaked out.

    Sam was the next one to finish his food, and decided to go to bed, too. “Night, guys. See you tomorrow,” he said.

    Charlie, Cas and Dean were the only ones left awake.

    “So, Dean,” she began, “are you still hungry?”

    “Uh..no, why?” he responded.

    “I was just wondering, because, you know, there’s always some bananas if you want them,” she casually said with a wink. “Night, lovebirds, I know what you did in the kitchen.” She quickly got up and left before they could register what she said.

    Cas’ eyes widened and Dean dropped his fork.

    “Shit,” they said, simultaneously.

    By the time they were done their food, it was only 11 pm.

    “Are you tired?” Dean asked.

    “No. are you?” Cas responded.

    “Nah. Wanna like, watch a movie or something?”

    “Yeah. What movie? I don’t know many. The only movies I’ve seen are nature documentaries. The one about the French Angelfish was actually really interesting, Dean, you’d think it’s cool. You know, most animals just mate with other animals when it’s convenient, but these fish, they pick a mate and stay with them until they die. They spend half their life just swimming side by side, and when they’re separated and find each other again, they just swim around each other. I think it’s cool.”

    “Yeah, that is pretty cool, Cas. But I don’t think I have any nature documentary dvds.”

    “Oh, that’s okay, I’ve seen it so many times I basically memorised it anyway. What dvds do you have?”

    “Well,” Dean said. “I have the Aristocats on VHS. It was Sammy’s favourite when we were younger.”

    “We could watch that. I’ve never seen it.”

    “It’s kind of a kids movie, but you’ll like it. There’s singing cats in it.”

    Cas looked confused. “Dean...cats can’t sing. They can’t talk either.”

    “Yeah, well, Disney movies don’t exactly follow the rules,” Dean said laughing.

    Cas loved the movie. He got really into the characters, and at the end, he was happy for all the cats in it and loved the musical number.

    “So the two older cats stay together forever, right? I mean, the movie is sort of pointless if they don’t,” Cas said. He was half asleep, and looked like he was gonna pass out soon.

    “Yeah, Cas, forever,” Dean replied laughing.

    “Kind of like the French Angelfish.”

    “Just like the French Angelfish.”

    “Kind of like us.”

    “Just like us.”

    The first thing Dean saw when he woke up in Cas’ room was the bed covers; plain white. Boring. Still sort of mediocre. The only thing that made the room worth being in was the ex-angel that was occupying it with him.

    The angel in question was still asleep; the only thing that made Dean know he was there was little black tufts of hair sticking up in front of his face and a peek of bumblebee boxers from a gap in the blankets. (Dean really needed to force those off him to put in the laundry. Maybe he could find a more creative way of doing that.)

    Cas’ head lifted up from under the covers and looked around. His hair was sticking in all directions, and he had little indents on his face from the pillows.

    “Morning, Dean,” he said. Voice raspy, groggy with sleep. It was kind of really hot.

    “Morning Cas. Do you want to go downstairs?”

    “No, I’m still tired we should stay in here.”

    Dean smiled and agreed. Really, all he had waiting for him outside was Sam’s soap-tasting health shakes. Laying back down and pulling Cas closer to him, he decided those could wait.

    For a very, very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just a side note, if you're wondering why I chose Aristocats it's because it's my favourite Disney movie of all time. Ka rah rah boom dee yay, bitches.


End file.
